A pressure-pulsation-damping fluid supply conduit for a hydraulic power-steering system generally comprises an external flexible duct, a pair of connection elements arranged at opposite ends of the flexible duct for connecting the duct to a hydraulic power-steering circuit, and a pair of attenuator devices arranged within the external duct.
Each attenuator device comprises a flexible pipe having one end portion connected to the corresponding connection element and one end portion, opposite to the former end portion, extending free within the duct.
The known duct, however, can present problems during installation in so far as the flexible pipes can come up against one another head-on so getting damaged when they are inserted into the external duct. Furthermore, the known duct presents relatively large radial dimensions in order to enable a sufficient damping of the high-intensity pressure pulsations which characterize vehicles of recent production.